Children give you headaches, and heartaches
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Rons thoughts during his daughters wedding. And his thoughts on her loving Scorpius.


When I was a teenager I never thought about having a daughter, maybe it was because I was on the run with Harry. Maybe because I was too busy fighting for my life, maybe even because I was an oblivious prat.

I never even considered it when I got married to Hermione. I hadn't even thought about it then...

But as soon as my daughter, Rose Jane Weasley was born. I was proud as could be. I vowed that she would never be hurt as long as I was around.

Of course that was before we brought her home from St. Mungo's.

I had never known how much a child could scream, cry, or how much attention it needed.

For the first two years she did nothing but cry, well that was until Hugo was born. Of course then Hugo cried and screamed.

For these five years. From the time Rose was born till two and a half years after Hugo was. I had some of the worst headaches of my life.

And that wasn't even counting the pregnacies.

Then at King's Cross before Rose's first year. I had told her to beat Scorpius Malfoy. At the time I didn't even know what I did.

Not until after her 5th year. When she came home with a love-sick expression.

From what I gathered from Hugo and the rest of her cousin's is that she had an unknown crush. And that she was in love.

But whenever I brought it up to her, she got embarrased and either changed the subject or ignored me.

So I dropped the subject, thinking it was just a silly crush, and that she would grow out of it.

I ignored Hermione's knowing glances with Rose. Albus's best friend Kathlynn, ran up to her and drag her over to Scorpius and Albus. Blissfully unaware of who her obvious crush was.

Well, at the time at lest.

When she came home during her 7th year Christmas. She was just positivly glowing.

She was radiant, just like her mother was on her wedding day. Which worried me.

A lot.

I nearly had a heartattack, thinking she was pregnant. Because I'll tell you she may have looked like her mother on her wedding day, but also when she was pregnant with Rose, herself and Hugo.

But luckily all my fears subsided when I found out that she was finaly dating her long time crush. And after she clarified that she was in fact still a virgin. I calmed down.

But that feeling only lasted until after her 7th year ended. When she brought her 'Secret' crush home.

I was shocked to see that it was Scropius Hyperion Malfoy. I wanted to kill him but I kept quiet.

Because even though I hated the Malfoys with every fiber of my being. I could see how this one made my daughter happy.

I mean I'm not totally heartless. I'm just protective.

And I made good and sure that he knew that... along with the fact that I would kill him if he ever hurt my daughter. When he came and asked to marry her.

I will admit that I was impressed that he did that. Not many people do that anymore. Also I was impressed that he cared about my feelings of this.

I had asked him. "If I tell you, that you may not marry my daughter what would you do?"

And he surprised me. He had told me "I love her, and quiet honestly while I do want your blessing, I'm not going to leave her because you don't like me. I will still marry her, even if you hate me. Because I love her."

It had impressed me so much, that I allowed him to ask her.

Even though it had broken my heart to let my daughter marry a Malfoy. But she loved him, and he loved her. So at lest I knew that she would be protected.

So here I am now standing here next to my wife, Hermione. Watching Rose dance with Scorpius.

"Ron?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just have this feeling I'm losing my little baby girl."

"Ron, you're not losing Rose. She's just growing up."

"I know, and its breaking my heart that she's leaving so soon."

"Well when children grow up they break their parents hearts."

"I know. And when their young they cause headaches."

"Yeah but helping them grow up is the best thing to experiance." She said to me.

"Right you are Ron. It seems like you've finally grown up."

"Oh haha Hermione. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." She smiled at me, and I responded in kind.

"You love me anyways." She said to me. "Yes I do."

"Just imagine in a couple of years it will be Hugo getting married."

I blinked and started moving toward Hugo. "Over my non-dead body." I said.

Hearing her laugh behind me, I walked toward Hugo, who was near Albus and Kathlynn. Resolving to scare him away from getting married.

Well at lest anytime soon at lest.

I know he's going to leave sometime soon. But I'd like to keep the heartache away for a little while at lest.

Because children do cause headaches. And heartattacks. But most of all they break your heart, give you that heartache.

But even because Im sad about Rose leaving the nest. Im happy that she found somone who made her happy.


End file.
